A Shoulder to Lean On
by Michaelover101
Summary: Rory thinks about the perfect shoulder to lean on. Oneshot.


**_Title: _**A Shoulder to Lean On

**_Author: _**Michaelover101

**_Summery:_** Rory thinks about the perfect shoulder to lean on. One-shot.

**_Rating: _**K

**_Disclaimer:_** Not mine... but soon!

**_Beta:_** Flynn

_**Part 1: The Perfect Shoulder**_

She wakes up to a thin strand of light infiltrating the darkness behind her eyelids. Opening them slowly, so that her eyes could get accustomed to the light this late at night, she caught sight of her husband sitting up and reading.

He usually did this when he couldn't sleep. He would only turn on the light on his side of the bed and grab whatever book she had on the nightstand and start reading.

She shifted carefully, trying not to get his attention as she looked at him. Her eyes trailed over the green of his eyes, to the perfect shape of his nose, to his well shaped cheeks. She looked at the little bump that formed his Adam's apple, a spot she knew he loved to be kissed, and took full advantage of the information, to the curve of his shoulder.

She bit her lip lightly as her eyes settled on his shoulder, a place where she rested her head constantly.

She had figured this out a long time ago when she had seen her mom lean on her father's shoulder tiredly. She had thought how perfect they fit. She had wondered if every girl had a guy where her head fit perfectly on their shoulder. She had put that thought to test when she had first dated Dean. Sort of like Goldilocks.

Dean had been too tall, and her head had only reached the curve of the end of his shoulder.

Jess had been her height, so it had never been comfortable to rest her head on his shoulder.

And Logan, she had thought his was the perfect shoulder, but when she needed it the most, he wasn't there.

Then he had been there to catch her when she needed someone by pure coincidence, he had been the shoulder she leaned on, and she found that her head fit perfectly on his shoulder. He was tall, but not too tall that she could never reach it when she needed him. It was a perfect fit.

He had helped her through her rough patch, letting her cry on his shoulder when Logan broke up with her. Letting her rest on it when she fell asleep during movies when they got together.

When they went on their first date, they had ended up on the same side of the table and this time is hadn't been awkward, she rested on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her as they shared a menu.

When they had first slept together she had rested on his shoulder in the aftermath, with an arm wrapped around his waist and had comfortably fallen asleep in his arms.

When her Mother had gone into labor, it was his shoulder she rested on while they waited for news on the baby.

When he proposed two years after dating, she had instantly said yes, knowing that they were perfect for each other. She had never told him that a bit of the reason she had said yes was because his shoulder was her perfect one.

When they had their first child, he had sat with her on the bed, with the baby in his arms, she had rested on his shoulder, thinking how perfect everything had come together for her and for him.

He was her perfect match, she was his, they fit. He was ying to her yang.

With a smile she sat up in bed, getting his attention and having him turn to face her.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No," she said resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her head softly. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope," he said. "Long day."

She nodded and wrapped an arm around his stomach. "I love you, Finn."

He smiled at her. "I love you too."

She looked up at his kind smiling eyes and kissed his lips softly. "Want me to read to you?" She joked.

He smirked and handed her the book. "Please, I've been reading this for twenty minutes and can't make any sense of it."

She turned the book forward to look at cover and laughed. "Yes, Stuart Little is only for those with advanced minds," she told him seriously as she moved her head from his shoulder, only to have him rest his head on hers.

"Mommy? Daddy?" A little voice said. They turned to see their daughter, Katie, in her Dora the Explorer nightgown, hugging her stuffed kangaroo that Finn had gotten her on their first trip to Australia.

"Hey kitten," Finn said sitting up. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"No," she said shaking her head.

Rory smiled. "Come on," she said patting the bed, "I was about to explain to daddy the concept of Stuart Little."

Katie ran over, jumping on the bed and making herself comfortable in between them.

Rory smiled as Finn made himself comfortable, leaning on her shoulder as he hugged Katie to him. Rory opened the book to when they had left off and began to read.

She had had her run of good boyfriends, one doting, the other bad and her last somewhat perfect. All with good shoulders, but not good enough to lean on when she really needed it.

This one, she thought, this one was the perfect shoulder to lean on.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN: _**Hope you all enjoyed. I had this idea when I was leaning on a friends shoulder on the bus, trying to sleep, and I thought of good shoulders that I've slept on... and well, this ended up coming out.

Hope you enjoyed.

Leave your reviews!

Kassandra


End file.
